A liquid cosmetic composition is commonly provided as stored in a vacuum container, a pump container or a glass container. However, these containers are inconvenient to carry. Recently, as the necessity of putting on or adjusting makeup outdoors increases, there is a need of a liquid cosmetic composition that can be carried conveniently.
A compact-type container may be considered as a container capable of conveniently carrying a liquid cosmetic composition. In order to hold a liquid cosmetic composition in the compact-type container, it should be considered whether container is compatible with the cosmetic composition, whether the cosmetic composition can be effectively filled in the carrier, whether the carrier can impregnate the cosmetic composition stably for a long time, and whether an adequate amount of the cosmetic composition can be ejected from the carrier.
The inventors of the present disclosure have found out that a cosmetic composition carrier comprising one or more foam has superior filling ability, impregnating ability and discharging ability.